Junjou Christmas (One-Shot)
by LoverMolly-Chan
Summary: It's Christmas! Aikawa and the people of Marukawa are throwing a Christmas office party! Usagi gladly goes to the party, with Misaki tagging along. Everyone gets gifts from each other... So why hasn't Misaki gotten one from Usagi? Does Usagi not care about Misaki anymore? It all comes along with an Ugly sweater contest, food, some sake, and a little mistletoe! Saki included!


**HEYYYY! I decided to make a Junjou Christmas special! After talking over it with my friends, I decided to do this! Hope you all like! Merry Christmas! ****Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou! I only own Saki!**

It was simply a normal day with Usagi and Misaki. Usagi had gotten up for his normal coffee refill, when Aikawa came through the door.

"Usami-sensei!" She called.

"I told you, I'm still working on the chapter... It's going to take a while..." Usagi said, intoned.

"Not that! I need to ask you something." Aikawa replied.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"The office is throwing a Christmas office party! All of our authors are invited! We want you to come!" Aikawa explained.

"This isn't planned is it?" Usagi asked.

"No... I'm just asking for your permission this time. You don't have to go if you don't want to..." Aikawa replied.

"Is it a big party at a hotel?" Usagi asked.

"Nope! It will be at the office." Aikawa replied.

"Very well... I'll go... But only if Misaki can go too..." Usagi replied.

"Of course! He is part of the company too!" Aikawa replied.

"And my deadlines?" Usagi asked.

"You only have the Christmas chapter. That isn't due until next year! So you have plenty of time!" Aikawa assured.

"That's good to know... So, what happens at this office Christmas party?" Usagi asked.

"Well! There's an Ugly Sweater contest! There will be food, snacks, and some sake! There's also a little mistletoe..." Aikawa explained, hinting at the mistletoe.

"What about mistletoe?" Usagi asked.

"Don't you know what happens with mistletoe?" Aikawa asked.

"No..." Usagi replied.

"It is said if two people end up under a mistletoe, they have to kiss!" Aikawa replied, excitedly. Usagi tuned out after that when she said kiss.

"Oi~?" Aikwawa called.

"I will go if there is mistletoe." Usagi replied, quickly.

"Very well! I'll see you then! It's tomorrow night! Starts at 7:30!" Aikawa called. She closed the door behind her. She quickly poked her back inside. "Also... Don't forget to bring a present for each of your co-workers! And don't forget Misaki-kun!" Aikawa reminded.

"I'll try to remember... I will never forget about Misaki..." Usagi insisted.

"Alright!" Aikwawa replied, leaving for good this time. Usagi walked up to Misaki's room.

"Misaki..." Usagi called.

"Yeah?" Misaki replied through the door.

"Are you doing homework?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm almost done, then I'll start on dinner." Misaki replied. Usagi opened the door and came up behind Misaki. He, lovingly, wrapped his arms around Misaki's neck.

"Um... Can I help you?" Misaki asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you..." Usagi asked.

"W-What?" Misaki replied.

"Do you know about the upcoming Marukawa office Christmas party?" Usagi asked.

"What party!?" Misaki cried.

"Aikawa said that they are hosting a Christmas party for Marukawa's authors, editors and staff... I am going to it... It's the first party that isn't a big party that's at a fancy hotel... It's at the actual company... Will you go with me?" Usagi explained into Misaki's ear.

"S-Sure..." Misaki replied, blushing

"Aikawa said that there will be an Ugly sweater contest, food, and sake..." Usagi explained. He left out the fact of mistletoe on purpose.

"An ugly sweater contest!?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Usagi replied.

"You bet I'm going!" Misaki cried, excitedly.

'Well... That was easy...' Usagi thought.

Time passed and it was the night of the office party.

"So this is an office party?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah!" Misaki replied.

"Misaki... What are you wearing?" Usagi asked, staring at the horrible-looking sweater Misaki had on.

"It's for the ugly sweater contest!" Misaki replied.

"Well... That is one ugly sweater..." Usagi commented.

"That's the point!" Misaki cried.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about this party?" Usagi asked.

"Because! I've always wanted to be in an ugly sweater contest, that's why!" Misaki replied.

"Misaki!" Called a voice. They looked and saw Saki coming up to them. "Merry Christmas!" She said.

"Merry Christmas." Misaki replied.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Saki asked.

"It's definetly something different for me..." Usagi replied.

"Well I'm loving it!" Misaki said.

"That's good!" Saki replied. "Well make sure to enjoy yourselves!" Suki reminded.

"Of course!" Misaki replied.

"And there is food and drinks too!" Saki said.

"Okay!" Misaki replied.

"Well, bye!" Saki said.

"Bye..." Saki, then walked off.

Misaki and Usagi had fun at the party. Aikawa and Isaka had stopped by and said hello. They exchanged gifts. But Misaki never got one from Usagi!

'I wonder why I haven't gotten a gift from Usagi-san?' Misaki wondered. 'Maybe he's saving his gift for me...' Misaki insisted. The night proceeded on, but Misaki never got the gift! Misaki started to get irritated. 'How come he hasn't given me anything!?' Misaki though irritated. "Fine! Time to drink it off!" Misaki concluded. He began to drink a lot of Sake`!

"Misaki... Don't you think you're having to mach Sake?" Saki asked.

"Ha!? Whatcha talkin' bout!?" Misaki asked, his voice slurring.

"You're obviously drunk... Obnoxious and whiny... You're the worst drunk ever..." Saki groaned. "Just when I thought you might be the bouncy, horny drunk..." Saki muttered.

"Shadaaaaaap!" Misaki snapped. Misaki got up. "Imma gonna go eat something..." Misaki slurred, struggling. He almost fell over.

"Misaki!" Saki cried. She caught him. She looked around for Usagi. "Where is that bastard of a author?" Saki muttered. Misaki looked to his side and saw Usagi.

"Heh... Look at him... Having a good time..." Misaki chuckled. Saki looked over and saw Usagi talking to a female author. He did appear to be having a good time. Suddenly Usagi had kissed the author! Saki's eyes widened.

"That bastard!" Saki cried. She place Misaki on a nearby chair and walked up to Usagi. Usagi looked at Saki.

"Ah Saki... Have you met-" Usagi was cut off as Saki slapped him. Usagi's eyes widened. The author gasped as well as everybody else.

"You damned fool! Why did you do that!? I thought you had a lover!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Saki screamed. Usagi was shocked. Saki noticed Usagi's face. He was drunk! She grabbed Usagi by the collar and began to shake him like a rag doll "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW COULD YOU GET DRUNK AND THEN PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT OFF!? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN! FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Saki roared, still shaking him. Aikawa and Isaka ran up to her. They tried to pry her off Usagi.

"Saki-kun! Please stop this!" Aikawa begged.

You brat! Let go of him!" Isaka growled. They finally managed to pull Saki off Usagi. Usagi stared at her. They then led Saki and Misaki out of the room.

Misaki woke up in his bed.

"What happened? Last I remember I was drinking a lot of Sake... I must've gotten drunk..." Misaki assumed. Then he remembered the party. "Wait... Usagi-san... Kissed the author... So... What does that mean? He didn't give me my Christmas present... He kissed an author...' Misaki put the pieces together. His eyes widened. 'Does Usagi-san not love me anymore?' Misaki asked. He shook his head in denial. "No... He said he would love me forever... ((A/N: Reference to my Hurt fanfic! I promise I WILL post up new chapters! I may post them up next year... I don't know yet! I promise I will put them up in the future!)) He said I was his everything... But that doesn't explain why he kissed that author..." Misaki thought. He grew sad face. "Usagi-san..." Misaki muttered sadly as he fell asleep again.

- Usagi arrived home soon after. He cracked his neck.

"Note to self: Never go to an office party when there's Sake again..." Usagi groaned to himself. He held his head in pain. He called out to Misaki. No reply. "Maybe he's asleep... Aw crap! I have to give him that..." Usagi muttered. He walked up to Misaki's room. He thought he could hear soft sobs. When he opened the door, they stopped. "Misaki..." Usagi crooned. He pulled the sheets off and saw Misaki curled up into a ball and crying. He looked up and saw Usagi.

"What do you-hic-want?" Misaki snapped, failing at trying to sound angry.

"Misaki... Why are you crying?" Usagi asked.

"Isn't it obvious!? Why don't you go mess around with that female author!?" Misaki snapped, his eyes red from crying. Usagi's eyes widened. Then, they softened as he sighed.

"Misaki... I don't know what your saying, but during the end of the party I was drunk... I remember half of the things that happened at that party..." Usagi explained. He sat down beside Misaki. Misaki realized what happened. He cried harder. He tackled Usagi into a hug, his tears soaking Usagi's shirt. Usagi smiled and hugged him back.

"Then why? Why didn't I get a gift from you at the party?" Misaki sobbed.

"Because I wanted to save it for later... There was a crowd there... I wanted my gift to be between just you and me..." Usagi insisted. "Hold out your left hand..." Usagi asked. "And close your eyes."

"Wh-Why?" Misaki asked.

"Just do it..." Usagi insisted.

"O-Okay..." Misaki replied. He closed his eyes and held out his left hand. Usagi slid something onto one of Misaki's fingers.

"Okay... Open your eyes..." Usagi said. Misaki opened his eyes and looked at his hand. Usagi had slid a simple silver ring on his finger. Misaki's hopes sky-rocketed.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"I've been planning this for a while... Me, Aikawa, and Saki... I've been want to do this for so long, but I never officially gotten a chance..." Usagi explained.

"Usagi-san? What are you getting at?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki, isn't it obvious? I want you to marry me." Usagi replied. Misaki began to tear up again. "Your answer?" Usagi asked. Misaki hugged Usagi again.

"O-Okay..." Misaki replied. Usagi smiled. He slowly pulled Misaki into a deep kiss. Misaki moaned into the kiss. Usagi slowly pushed his tongue in. Misaki allowed the tongue to explore his mouth. Usagi slowly slipped a hand up Misaki's shirt. Reaching up, he twisted a hardened nipple. "Nnn..." Misaki moaned.

"Misaki... I love you..." Usagi groaned, feeling his bulge get bigger. Misaki could feel Usagi's bulge.

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"Crap... You can feel it can't you?" Usagi asked.

"I-Is that?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah..." Usagi replied. "Just ignore it for now..." Usagi said, smiling. "Right now, I want to focus on nothing but you and you alone..." Usagi insisted. Misaki blushed. "Don't look at me like that... It will make me want to..." Usagi stopped there and kissed Misaki. He held Misaki's face still. Misaki put his hand on Usagi's hand. Usagi was surprised at first at Misaki's boldness, but ignored it after a while. He pulled Misaki deeper into the kiss. When he pulled away, he was satisfied with his results. Misaki lied there. Panting, his eyes half open and his hair a ruffled mess. His eyes were wet with pleasure. Usagi chuckled.

"You, after many years, are still so cute..." Usagi insisted.

"Sh-Shut up... Don't call me cute..." Misaki snapped. Even thought he said it, he still blushed. He kind of like being called cute by him. It made him feel loved.

"But it's the truth..." Usagi insisted. He pulled Misaki into another kiss. He threaded his hand into Misaki's hair. Usagi pulled Misaki deeper into the kiss and pushed his tongue in. Misaki allowed his tongue to become active, twirling around Usagi's tongue. Usagi pulled down both their pants, never breaking the kiss. Misaki moaned again. Usagi began to stroke Misaki's cock.

"Ah... Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned.

"Yes... Keep moaning my name..." Usagi growled, lust filling his voice.

"U-Usagi-san... Nnn..." Misaki moaned, he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, clutching Usagi's shirt.

"Enough..." Usagi growled, obviously frustrated. He flipped Misaki over. He pulled out a bottle and coated his digits generously and plunged one of them into Misaki's hole.

"Gah! Usagi-san!" Misaki cried.

"I know it hurts... Just try and bear it... Tell me when I can move..." Usagi insisted. Misaki layed there for a few seconds, finally telling Usagi he could continue. Usagi slowly pumped his finger in and out, stretching Misaki.

"Nnn..." Misaki moaned, his breathing becoming ragged. Usagi slowly added a second finger, then soon, a third finger. When Usagi deemed Misaki ready, he replaced his fingers with his hard, weeping cock. Misaki cried out, "Gah!"

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked. Misaki nodded his head slowly. His breathing became even more ragged and labored.

Usagi slowly moved in and out. He finally located Misaki's prostate. Misaki's back arched and he cried out, "Usagi-san!" He screamed.

"I knew one day I could make you scream from pleasure..." Usagi chuckled.

"Ah..." Misaki moaned. Usagi pulled out, almost all the way, then rammed his cock into Misaki. "USAGI-SAN!" Misaki screamed. He started to pant faster. Usagi continued thrusting in and out of Misaki.

"Shit... Misaki... You got tight..." Usagi chuckled.

"S-Stop... Don't talk... It's becayse you're so big!" Misaki insisted. Usagi chuckled.

"Why? Why do you want me to stop talking?" Usagi asked, still thrusting into Misaki.

"Because! It's embarresing!" Misaki insisted.

"Why? You know you like it..." Usagi whispered. He thrusted once more into Misaki, making him cum.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried. Usagi came soon after. He fell slowly onto Misaki. They layed there, breathing heavily. Usagi kissed Misaki once more. Before they both passed out Usagi whispered a soft, "I love you."

The next day, Usagi and Misaki both suffered from a MASSIVE hangover. Saki came over and saw the boy's conditions.

"Wow! When they say 'The thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me. Hangovers' You guys really nail it!" Saki cried. The two boys both groaned in pain.

"Ng... Saki-san, please be a little quieter..." Misaki groaned.

"Sorry..." Saki replied, softly. "Hey, Misaki." Saki asked.

"Yeah?" Misaki replied.

"Did Usagi-chan give you your Christmas present?" Saki asked, grinning.

"Huh? Y-Yeah..." Misaki replied.

"Well, you should thank me for picking it out!" Saki claimed.

"Eh?" Misaki asked.

"Usagi-chan convinced me to go get it for him. And I picked out the design!" Saki said.

"Oh..." Misaki replied.

"Misaki..." A voice crooned from behind. Strong arms wrapped around his slender waist. Misaki's body tensed. "Merry Christmas..." Misaki turned around and saw Usagi hugging him from behind. Misaki slowly relaxed in Usagi's arms.

"Merry Christmas..." Misaki replied.

"Look up..." Usagi said.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"Just do it..." Usagi replied. Misaki slowly looked up and saw a small bunch of leaves above the two. Mistletoe... Misaki blushed. Usagi spun Misaki around and kissed Misaki deeply. He pushed his tongue in. Misaki's eyes slowly closed and let himself fade into the moment of they two soon-to-be wedded couple.

**Hope you all liked! I kinda had to rush it! I hope you'll forgive me for any errors or boring parts! Bye!**


End file.
